


2 fast 2 fast

by newlovecassette



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: (super brief though), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlovecassette/pseuds/newlovecassette
Summary: Yukhei slaps Baekhyun's ass during a concert. It has some (positive) consequences.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	2 fast 2 fast

**Author's Note:**

> thanks yukhei for slapping baekhyuns ass and fueling my horny ficwriting for days
> 
> unbetad/edited enjoy some shitty porn

“You slapped my ass.”

That’s the first thing Yukhei hears as he disappears under the stage, the loud screams of fans above still audible. It’s Baekhyun, who has somehow managed to slink up to Yukhei’s side in a matter of seconds, his arm around his waist. Yukhei’s still catching his breath, trying to come down from the performance headspace, 

“I—” Yukhei stutters. There’s people yelling all around him, someone’s coming up to take off his mic, the crowd is still screaming, and he can barely process what Baekhyun’s saying. “I what?”

“You slapped my ass. You devil, you slapped my ass in front of thousands of fucking people. Don’t act all innocent about it.”

Yukhei blinks. In all honesty, the shows often go by so fast that it all becomes a blur in his mind—just a flurry of choreography and trying to remember different English words. He does _vaguely_ remember perhaps giving Baekhyun a light tap on the ass, however, and he wonders if that’s maybe what Baekhyun’s talking about.

“I’m sorry,” he says, flustered, unclipping his mic and handing it to a stagehand. Baekhyun wraps a hand around his wrist and tugs him through a doorway, past several confused managers and crew members. Blurting out some random excuse in Korean, Baekhyun pulls him down the hall, determined, seemingly scanning the space. Probably for somewhere private. Yukhei gulps.

There’s a bathroom at the end of the hall, seemingly untouched, one of those single, one person, unisex ones. 

“Here.” Baekhyun says. He looks behind them, making sure no one is watching as he pushes open the door, and pulls Yukhei in.

“What are you—“ Yukhei stumbles over his words as Baekhyun clicks the door shut. “If you’re mad at me for the whole butt grab thing, I’m really sorry, I don’t know what came over me, it won’t happen again—“ He’s instantly interrupted as Baekhyun shoves him against the wall, smashing his lips against Yukhei’s hungrily. 

“Fucking hell, Yukhei,” Baekhyun groans, and he guides Yukhei’s hand to his ass, like he’s encouraging him to touch. “Stop apologizing,” he says, in between messy kisses. He ruts up against Yukhei’s leg, and then Yukhei feels it—the outline of a hardon through Baekhyun’s pants, and oh, Yukhei’s starting to get it, a little bit.

“You’re—“

“Horny,” Baekhyun finishes. “God, Yukhei, I’ve been so riled up, I just need to touch you, you bastard. I love you so much.” 

Yukhei blinks. “So you’re not mad?” 

Baekhyun starts sucking a hickey right into Yukhei’s neck. “Do you know how often I beg you to slap my ass? Do you pay attention _at all_? I love when you get a little cocky, Yukhei.” 

Yukhei confused, and also a little turned on, kisses Baekhyun back, palming a hand over his left ass cheek. “You do?” 

“I just—I couldn’t stop thinking about you, asshole.” Baekhyun avoids his eyes. “I don’t even know what I was planning to do when I pulled you in here, I just… had to touch you.” A blush spreads across his face, and he sticks his tongue between his lips, like he does when he’s thinking extra hard. 

Yukhei, feeling more confident, grins down at him, and he raises his hand, before gently slapping it back down again against Baekhyun’s ass. Baekhyun yelps out a noise of surprise, then smiles back up at Yukhei. 

“There you go,” he says, and then glances at the locked door. “Do you think we have enough time to…?” He trails off, but Yukhei picks up what he’s putting down immediately. 

“I think… Just about fifteen minutes before someone comes looking, yeah.” Yukhei still feels Baekhyun’s dick pressed against his leg, and his brain lights up with an idea.

“I can do it,” he blurts out.

“You can what?” Baekhyun is already wrestling Yukhei out of his ridiculous pleather jacket, leaving him in just the mesh top that Baekhyun loves, mostly because of all the holes he can poke his fingers into. He squeezes a hand at Yukhei’s side, and Yukhei flinches, ticklish.

“Suck your dick,” Yukhei blurts out. “I want to suck your dick.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widen, before his lips curl up into a little teasing smirk. “You’d really do that for me?” he says, voice lowering to the seductive tone he usually saves for the bedroom, not concert arena bathrooms. 

“I want to,” Yukhei breathes. “So bad.” He didn’t even realize how much the adrenaline is coursing through him until he’s here, alone, in this random bathroom, with his boyfriend. And it looks like Baekhyun is feeling it too, from the way his eyes are glittering, all crazed and desperate, and Yukhei’s heart tugs with an overwhelming desire to just _take care_ of him. “Baekhyun,” he says, gripping his arms, “I love you so much. Can I suck your dick, _please?_ ”

“Well,” Baekhyun remarks, and he spins around so that he’s the one with his back to the wall, “If you’re going to beg for it like that, I suppose so. But be quick.”

“Okay, okay.” Yukhei lets go of Baekhyun, kisses him one last time, and drops to his knees. He can’t believe they’re still in their stupid stage outfits, him in these damn pants with all the useless zippers, makeup probably all smeared. But he needs Baekhyun, needs him now, needs to show him he can take care of him just as well as Baekhyun always does for him. 

Baekhyun sighs, looking down at Yukhei, licking his lips. Yukhei looks back up at him, giving him an eager smile as his fingers fumble with Baekhyun’s belt. When he finally forces his pants down, he laughs a little at Baekhyun’s blatant hard-on, the way it’s straining through his briefs.

“Don’t laugh at my dick,” Baekhyun whines. “That’s rude.” 

“I’m appreciating it,” Yukhei returns, and he palms it a bit through the fabric of Baekhyun’s underwear. Baekhyun immediately lets out a broken moan, obviously desperate for touch, and Yukhei pinches his thigh. “You have to be quiet, hyung.” 

“Don’t tell me what to do,” Baekhyun returns as Yukhei tugs his underwear down. Yukhei rolls his eyes, and wraps a hand around the base of Baekhyun’s cock. Instantly, Baekhyun knocks his head back against the wall, a low noise leaving his throat. “Shit. I didn’t even know how bad I needed this.” He places a hand on Yukhei’s head, fingers already curling into his hair. Yukhei thanks the heavens that they don’t have to take post-show pictures tonight, because he’s sure he’ll look like a disheveled mess when they’re done. 

Yukhei can’t really think of anything super sexy to say before he puts Baekhyun’s dick in his mouth, so he just doesn’t—they can’t waste time anyway. Instead, he wraps his lips around the head of Baekhyun’s cock. The instant whimper from Baekhyun, who slaps a hand over his mouth, makes Yukhei feel an odd sense of pride. He takes more of his length, and he reaches up with a hand to grab onto Baekhyun’s now bare ass, finally getting the time to appreciate it since they’re no longer in front of thousands of people. 

Objectively, sucking a dick should be kind of gross, and weird, but for some reason, when it comes to Baekhyun—it’s different. It’s because Baekhyun is so responsive, so needy, burning with desire constantly, and he always tells Yukhei how good he’s doing. Yukhei would be lying if he said he didn’t live off Baekhyun’s praise, every one of his little whispered compliments. Baekhyun knows this—uses it to his advantage, far too often, like he is right now. 

He scratches at Yukhei’s scalp, murmuring “So, so good for me, Xuxi,” and it makes Yukhei more determined, wanting to be even _better_ than good. The best, perhaps. Only for Baekhyun. 

He tries to take Baekhyun’s cock deeper, breathing through his nose, hands kneading into the flesh of Baekhyun’s ass. Gasping as Yukhei slides his tongue best he can up and down, Baekhyun relinquishes a hand from his hair, instead choosing to pinch Yukhei’s ear. 

“Look at you,” Baekhyun groans, and his little nimble fingertips play with the piercing at the top of Yukhei’s ear, other hand still yanking at his hair. “So pretty for me, so good at taking my dick, those pretty lips of yours, just built for it.”

Yukhei moans at the combination of gentle touches and praise, and starts to move his mouth with more fervor. He rubs a thumb along Baekhyun’s hipbone, tries to do all the things he knows _he_ loves when Baekhyun sucks _his_ dick—and he focuses in on getting it as far down his throat as he can. When he feels Baekhyun’s cock hit the back of his throat, Baekhyun makes an absolutely dirty noise through gritted teeth, tugging hard on Yukhei’s ear. 

Yukhei takes this as encouragement, and even though his eyes are watering a little bit, there’s something so thrilling about it, being _used_ like this. Using his strength to his advantage, Yukhei slaps against Baekhyun’s backside with his hand, trying to encourage him to fuck his mouth. 

Baekhyun gazes at him, eyes wide. “Can I…?”

Yukhei nods, eyes wide and watery, makes a hum of acknowledgement around Baekhyun’s dick. Baekhyun wipes a tear or two from Yukhei’s eyes before starting to move his hips, hands gripping back onto his head. The stretch is a lot, but the noises Baekhyun’s making are so worth it, and Yukhei briefly thinks he would sit here and let Baekhyun use him forever if that’s what he wanted. His dick is hard inside his own pants, but he can’t think about that right now—all that matters is Baekhyun feeling good. He pulls back, swirls his tongue at the tip, then takes Baekhyun’s dick all the way in again, and Baekhyun makes a dramatic, pornagraphic moan. 

As much as Yukhei loves Baekhyun’s noises, there’s no way they can risk a manager, or some random Buzzfeed reporter, or literally anyone, finding out what they’re doing in here, so he quickly reaches up, tugging at the still dangling tie on Baekhyun’s costume. It’s actually not as much of a tie as it is a belt, or perhaps a leash—it’s a generally confusing element of Baekhyun’s look, but because it’s on Baekhyun, it looks absolutely perfect. 

Baekhyun gets what he’s getting at immediately, and he pulls the tie up to his mouth, biting it in between his teeth to muffle his cries. It’s not a huge help, but it’s something, and it also is super hot, and serves to make Yukhei’s raging boner even worse. He’ll deal with that later.  
Baekhyun’s hips thrust, fervent and a little sloppy, chasing pleasure within Yukhei’s mouth, and Yukhei just tries his best to keep the pace on his own. He slaps Baekhyun’s ass again, for good measure, and Baekhyun makes another muffled noise, like it was propelled right out of him by the force of Yukhei’s hand hitting his ass. 

“Jesus, Yukhei—” he starts, muffled still, and the tie falls from between his lips, damp with spit. “I’m gonna—m’fucking—gonna come—” His words come out in shattered gasps, and he doubles over, clinging to Yukhei’s head, hips stuttering. “So good—” He tries to pull back as his knees buckle, thighs shaking, but Yukhei, filled with determination, and also a deep desire to not get cum in his hair, holds onto him, signaling that he’s okay with Baekhyun coming in his mouth. (Less cleanup, anyway.) 

Baekhyun groans, suddenly spilling hot down Yukhei’s throat, Yukhei sucking him through it until he’s oversensitive, letting out little whimpers. Yukhei swallows, and Baekhyun pulls away, chest heaving. 

“Fuck,” he says, voice slightly slurred. “Oh my God. Xuxi, baby, you did so well,” he slurs. 

Yukhei is still on the floor, so he has to look upwards to look in Baekhyun's eyes. “I did?” he asks, hopefully.

“Of course.” Baekhyun tugs Yukhei’s head so that his cheek can smash against his hipbone. “My pretty boy. Takes dick so well, doesn’t he?”

“Shut up,” Yukhei mumbles. His mouth tastes like jizz, and his dick is trying to bust it's way out of his pants, but he’s honestly content where he is, right here, with Baekhyun.

“We have time,” Baekhyun says, quickly. 

“For what?” 

“For me to take care of you too.”  
“You don’t need to—” Yukhei starts, but Baekhyun pulls on his arm and he stands up immediately, ever-obedient. 

“Yes, I need to.” Baekhyun pushes Yukhei towards the sink, making him face the mirror. “Look at yourself, Xuxi,” he says, and his voice is getting dangerous and sultry again. 

Yukhei complies, though embarrassed, as he feels Baekhyun undo his pants from behind. He looks a mess—hair ruffled, face sweaty, lips swollen, eyes watery, makeup streaking from tears and sweat. He doesn’t think he looks very pretty. In his opinion, the pretty one is Baekhyun, who’s hooking his chin over Yukhei’s shoulder, and twisting a hand up Yukhei’s dick.

“You look beautiful, you know,” Baekhyun remarks, close to Yukhei’s ear. “All pretty and ruined for me. You’d do anything for me, wouldn’t you? To be good?” 

“Y-yes,” Yukhei replies, closing his eyes. His sweaty palms are slipping against the porcelain of the sink, and his chest shakes with each breath. He feels a hand snake it’s way up to his throat, and he practically vibrates with anticipation. 

“Is this okay?” Baekhyun asks. 

“Please,” Yukhei croaks, already feeling like he’s unraveling at the seams. Baekhyun closes his fingers, tightens them around Yukhei’s throat, until air is having a hard time escaping him. It makes his heart race, and he only fucks into Baekhyun’s gentle, guiding hand even harder. 

“Open your eyes,” Baekhyun purrs. “Look at yourself.” 

Shamefully, Yukhei takes another peek at his reflection. “It’s embarrassing,” he wheezes between moans.

“Shouldn’t be.” Baekhyun bites at his ear, an earring catching between his teeth. “You’re pretty in every way. Always. All for me.” 

Yukhei is so close already, but arguably, he probably could’ve come in his pants from sucking Baekhyun’s dick alone, so it’s not a surprise, really. He quivers in Baekhyun’s grasp, and Baekhyun _laughs._

“Do you need to come?”

“Please, hyung,” Yukhei’s voice sounds so, so desperate, but he’s so close, and it’s hard to care anymore. 

_“Beg.”_ Baekhyun says, and he smiles pleasantly at Yukhei in the mirror. 

“Baekhyun, please, can I come, can I just come, please, I’ve been so good all night long.” Some might be, but Yukhei is never, ever above begging when it comes to Baekhyun. He’ll readily admit that.

“Come.” 

The single word makes Yukhei orgasm almost instantaneously. He blanks out for a second, vision blurring, breathing erratic, as Baekhyun works him through it, hand slowly, caringly, jacking him off. “There you go,” Baekhyun remarks, soft and surprisingly loving. Yukhei whines until he comes down from it all, deeply sated.

Yukhei has come right into the bowl of the sink (wow, Baekhyun’s a genius) so cleanup isn’t that hard. They both look disheveled out of their minds, especially Yukhei, who spends a couple of seconds trying to fix his hair in the mirror to no avail. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says, cheeky little grin showing itself on his face.

“You’re… welcome?” 

Baekhyun, seemingly not finding the right words, just collapses into Yukhei’s chest with a pleased sigh, picking up one of Yukhei’s arms and tossing it around him as if to wrap himself in a hug.

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door, and the two of them freeze. 

“ _Fuck,”_ Baekhyun curses, panicked.

“Hey,” a muffled voice says from outside. “It’s Mark. I know you two are having your special time, but I like, really have to piss, and all the other bathrooms are full.”

“Oh!” Baekhyun stands up straighter. “I—we—we’ll be right out.” He reaches a hand behind Yukhei, and this time, _he_ slaps Yukhei, a firm pat right on his ass. “Do _that_ again tomorrow night,” he says, “and you can eat my ass. See you at the hotel.” With that, he unlocks and swings the door open, revealing a red-faced Mark.

As he saunters away, he leaves Yukhei standing in total awe. 

_Tomorrow night,_ he thinks. _Tomorrow night._


End file.
